


Interlude

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Trans Derek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Derek Hale, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: “Ugh, you are unfairly hot,” he grumbles, leaning up against Derek’s back and kissing his shoulder blade. “I just had to sit through an hour of calculus, I am not prepared for this.”





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some smut, because I don’t see that much in fics with trans characters. To avoid confusion: Derek is a trans guy who has not had any type of bottom surgery. However, the testosterone has enlarged and lengthened his clitoris, which he refers to as his dick (because it is!). Sequel to Assumptions and Reality.

 

When Stiles gets back from his Friday morning class—a college experience Derek has managed to avoid so far—Derek is in the kitchen, washing some dishes. He’s also wearing _only_ a black pair of boxer-briefs, and this is apparently too much for Stiles to handle.

“Ugh, you are unfairly hot,” he grumbles, leaning up against Derek’s back and kissing his shoulder blade. “I just had to sit through an hour of calculus, I am not prepared for this.” One of his hands skates down Derek’s back and lightly cups Derek’s ass. “Your butt looks amazing in these, by the way.”

Derek snorts, starts rinsing off the soapy dishes. It had taken a long time for him to like and appreciate his body, so it’s nice to know that Stiles is right there with him. “You have a lot of homework?” he asks mildly.

“Nah, just a few problem-sets I’ll work on later,” Stiles says, and Derek feels him shrug. “Professor was just as eager to get out of there was we were.”

Derek sets the last plate on the drainboard, then turns around, letting Stiles settle against his front. “I’m glad you’re back,” he says, puling Stiles into a kiss.

Stiles groans and deepens it, grinding forward. Derek is just wearing underwear, no packer because he’s home and he’s _comfortable_ , so he appreciates that Stiles is being gentle about it, angling so his hard cock is mostly against Derek’s hip.

The little turned on sounds Stiles makes never fail to send spikes of heat through him, and he breaks the kiss, panting, and says, “Do you want to—”

“Take this to the bedroom?” Stiles finishes. “Hell yeah, I do.”

When they get there, Stiles nudges Derek until he’s flat on his back, sprawled out on the bed. He kisses him again before he straightens and says, “I gotta get caught up with you, give me a second.”

Which means Derek gets to watch Stiles strip off, something he never gets tired of. Stiles has a lanky sort of grace that never really shows to it’s full extent until he’s naked, and Derek loves it.

Stiles leaves on just his boxers, which Derek supposes is only fair, and settles down on top of Derek. His hips rest flush against Derek’s, a pleasant but teasing pressure, and Derek can’t help but rub against him, seeking more sensation.

Stiles rocks with him for a moment, kissing along Derek’s neck—another sweet spot for him—before giving him a wicked grin and sliding down Derek’s body.

Stiles’ fingers trace along the bulge apparent through front of his underwear, says, “Mmm, you getting turned on for me?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before licking a broad stripe there.

The material is so thin that Derek feels just about everything, and he lifts up helplessly into the warm press of Stiles’ tongue. Derek shifts restlessly, thighs spreading, as Stiles starts lower and licks along him again. “Stiles,” he says warningly.

Stiles likes this kind of tease, and has even made him come like this before, but Derek prefers the magic of Stiles’ tongue _directly_ against his dick at times like these, and he’s too turned on to be teased much anyway.

Stiles gives him a knowing little grin, then lifts up enough to work Derek’s boxer-briefs down his legs, then cheerfully flings them away. Before Derek can so much as roll his eyes Stiles is right back down, mouth hot and slick around Derek’s cock.

Derek’s hips jolt up into it, sensitive as always, and his hands slide encouragingly into Stiles’ hair. Stiles pulls away for a few lingering licks, then he sucks Derek back in, head bobbing a little as he does. Derek knows he’s fucking up against Stiles’ face now, but he’s powerless to stop it. It all feels far too good, and when Stiles slips a finger inside him and begins to thrust, it’s _over_.

Derek’s hips buck over and over as he comes, Stiles prolonging the orgasm as much as possible with his mouth and fingers. “Fuck,” he gasps, finally nudging Stiles away. “You’re going to make me come again.”

“That is the plan,” Stiles says, moving up to kiss Derek. “But it can wait a bit.”

Derek feels Stiles’ hard cock brush against his hip, and says, “It doesn’t _have_ to wait,” as he fits his hand over the bulge. He pointedly spreads his legs wider, gives Stiles a little squeeze. “If you want?”

“You know I do,” Stiles says hotly, fingers stroking along Derek’s inner thighs. “Lube?”

Derek grabs it from its spot next to the bed and hands it over, but Stiles doesn’t use it right away. Instead he dips back down, sucking Derek’s dick into his mouth briefly before working his tongue lower, pushing it inside.

Derek remembers the first time he’d asked—Stiles had been going down on him, two fingers twisting and spreading inside Derek—and he’d gasped out, “Fuck me, Stiles.” And Stiles had paused, looking up at Derek and wiggling those fingers questioningly—which had been both funny and pleasant—and said, “ _Here_?” Derek had long accepted that while he was a guy, he was a guy _without a prostate_ , and anal sex didn’t do much for him. “Yes,” he’d breathed, arching into Stiles’ touch.

And Stiles had fucked him. Oh, _he had_.

Stiles’ tongue thrusting inside him brings Derek back to the present, and he shudders when Stiles adds a finger alongside. Stiles keeps it up until his toes are curling before he finally pulls away, kissing Derek’s stomach and dragging his teeth along his hip. Stiles’ fingers return cool and slick, and two of them thrust and spread inside him before a third is added.

Derek’s pretty sure Stiles would do this for hours if he could, but Derek is impatient and never lets it go on too long. “Come on,” he says, pulling at Stiles’ shoulder. He’d say more, but his mouth is covered by Stiles’ as he lines up.

He always pushes in slowly, gradually, giving Derek the time he needs to adjust, kissing him with a slow heat all the while. It’s Derek’s favorite combination: being kissed and being filled by Stiles.

When Stiles starts to move, Derek finds himself embarrassingly close to orgasm. He’s been teased a lot, and his body is always quick off the line to a second orgasm (or third, or fourth). He folds his legs and plants his feet flat on the bed for leverage, wraps his arms around Stiles’ shoulders and says, “I need it fast, okay?”

Stiles nods, and immediately moves into the quick, short thrusts that Derek loves. Stiles bites at Derek’s jaw and neck, and Derek feels everything start to throb, a pressure building low in his belly. He lifts to meet Stiles’ motions, tilting his hips, needing just a little bit more sensation.

He manages to wedge a hand between them to touch his cock, gets a few drags of his fingers across it before he’s coming, pulsing around Stiles as his body shudders in time.

“Fuck,” Stiles gets out, and shifts the pace to something that suits him better, pulling more waves of pleasure out of Derek as he does. He’s fast and unsteady for a brief moment before he’s pushing in deep and orgasming, rocking his hips through it.

He settles lax against Derek, catching his breath as his hands trace lightly against Derek’s sides. Derek runs a hand through his hair, soothing him through the tiny aftershocks, and just breathes. Eventually Stiles lifts his head, smiling at him before kissing him softly, lightly.

The sweetness makes Derek’s heart skip a beat, and he smiles back, contented. Looking back, he never thought he’d ever be this happy, and never thought he’d get a chance to be with Stiles.

For once, he’s glad he’s wrong.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to put my little disclaimer here when I posted this: I'm trans, this is purely from my individual perspective, your mileage may vary. 
> 
> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
